


A Hot Mess

by loulou23



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Jokes and Banter, Nakedness, Sexy and silly times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou23/pseuds/loulou23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baking a cake and your love Sebastian interrupts and distracts you. Silly and sexy times ensue.</p>
<p>I wanted to write something less smutty than my other stories, with a bit more sweetness and banter. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Mess

It was Saturday morning, and I had already got some cleaning and a work out done. Sebastian and I were going to one of his cast mate's homes in the afternoon, and I had decided to make a red velvet cake to take along with us. I'd not yet met Anthony and his wife, and I hoped to make a good impression with a homemade cake.

So that's where I was, in the kitchen, when I heard Sebastian get home from the gym. I heard the door close, bag dropped in the hallway, and then he groaned, running his hands through his thick hair as he walked into the kitchen. 

I kept my eyes on the recipe in front of me, as he said, "Morning, gorgeous. Whatcha doing? Ooh, are you baking me a cake?"  
I looked up at him replying, "It's for this afternoon, _not_ for you", smiling as I buttered the cake pans.  
He kissed me on the cheek as he passed, going to the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of water. "Oh yeah, that".

He leaned against the fridge and grinned as he appraised my baking outfit from behind. "So, that's what you bake in? That's pretty sexy for baking". I was wearing my red strapless summer dress underneath a white waist apron. I laughed, pleased he'd noticed, and simply said, "It's hot". He came up behind me, running his warm strong hands over my bare upper back, and moved his pelvis against my butt, moaning in agreement. "You're right. You are hot", he said as he nuzzled into my neck. 

I laughed, and turned to tease him with the paper towels covered in butter in my hands, and threatened to touch him with them. He stepped back, and quickly said, "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm gonna take a shower. Wanna join me? *deep voice* I can butter you up real good, baby". I cracked up laughing, and said, "Unfortunately, I have to decline this time". "Okay, then. I'll give you a hand afterwards if you need it. Help you to _whip up_ a frenzy", as he slapped my butt teasingly, and continued out of the room.

With Sebastian gone, I was free to get back to prep, but I felt a little distracted by his teasing and innuendo. Sighing, I got back to the task at hand, getting things together, whisking ingredients, then beating the butter. 

I obviously didn't hear the shower stop running because soon enough Sebastian reappeared in the kitchen, looking down, in nothing but a towel wrapped low around his hips, skin still wet and glistening from the shower. I always admired his beautiful body that he worked so hard to maintain. I stared and lost my train of thought as he looked up at me and smirked with a cocked eyebrow, sticking his tongue out. I knew that look - I was caught out, and he knew he had my attention. I rolled my eyes, blushing a little and suppressed a smile, and tried unsuccessfully to read the recipe three times, not absorbing anything on the damn page. 

He came up behind me again, smelling like woodsy cologne, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Anything I can help you with? I can beat things reeeeal good, baby ... like ... those eggs. Want me to beat them for you?" whispering seductively in my ear, his lips brushing my ear. 

I giggled, and tried to move aside for him to take over, but he held me in place and picked up the mixer, and beat the eggs from behind me, looking at his progress over my shoulder, but his intention was to really tease me up close. I started playing along, and wiggled my butt against his towel, and ran my fingers along his arms, and put on my best giggly, flirty voice saying, "Ooh wow, your arms ... they're just so strong and muscular! You must work out!" I was rewarded with a groan in my ear, and he pushed himself up against me, pushing me into the bench. 

Losing his concentration, the mixer flew up and eggs flew up onto my dress, chest and chin. I stepped back in surprise, as did Sebastian, and I turned to face him. "Oh my God, look what you did!" 

He looked at me and said, "Oh my God, how embarrassing for you! You literally have egg on your face now", cracking up at his own joke. I grabbed a towel and wiped my chin, turning back to the food, and I scooped my fingers in the flour and cocoa mix, and slapped my hand against his chest, raising my eyebrow as a challenge to him. He stood up to full height, looked me in the eye and said, "Oh, it is _on_". I snatched up the cocoa and flour bowl mix, and the opened bottle of vanilla essence, and he ran around the bench to collect the butter in a bowl and the wooden spoon, and we stood on opposing sides of the bench, grinning at each other, calculating how to proceed.

He made the first move by flinging scooped up butter at my face, but instead it landed squarely on my chest. "Oh my GOD!" I exclaimed. "God's so formal ... you can just call me Sebastian", he answered cockily. 

Oh man, I was in trouble. Banter always turned us on and escalated quickly, and he was already in a playful mood.

I flicked the open glass of vanilla essence in his direction, splashing some on his face. He reacted quickly, covering his eyes in pain. I was shocked and instantly regretted my decision, and quickly went to him in concern. As I reached for his hand on his face, he scooped up more butter and slapped it hard, pushing down on my dress, between my breasts. I stepped back in shock and surprise at his dirty tactics, and he stepped forward with the wooden spoon in hand, menacingly slapping his other hand, saying, "Come here lady, you've earned a spanking". 

I burst out laughing and ran around the bench away from him, adrenaline racing. He chased after me, easily catching me, spinning me around and wrapped his arms around me, the ingredients on our chests mixing. I let out a thrilled shriek, and he tapped my butt with the wooden spoon repeatedly, threatening more with his firm slap, and the glint in his eyes.

I raised my hands in defeat, stepping away from him, and he accepted my defeat when I snuck forward and quickly whipped off his towel, and laughed victoriously. His eyes snapped up, and he smacked his palm with the spoon again, advancing on me, naked, apart from the flour and cocoa and the eggs and butter mess from me on his chest. I let out a laugh at his chest, and commented slyly, "You are a hot mess, Sebastian Stan". He looked down, grinned and looked back up at me, and when he reached me he scooped me up with my butt, and plopped me onto the bench, dropping the spoon. "I know babe, I know", and leaned into kiss me, standing naked, between my legs as I leaned forward to return the flirtatious kisses. He ran his hands up my tensed thighs, and I could feel his hardness against my leg. Baking be damned.

He pulled me in close to him, kissing and sucking on my neck, when I said, "Let's go get dirty in the shower ... I'll buy a fucking cake later". 

He laughed in agreement, scooped me up, wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed, making our way into the shower to clean up and get dirty.


End file.
